Chikane after the twilight
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Chikane is feeling lonely. Of course anyone would. Fortunately, she still has someone who wishes to remain by her side. [Selfsest, alternate selves fluff]


Chikane admitted it was not that fun to be alone for so long. How many years was it since she last saw Himeko? 

In the dark on that temple of the moon, she knew her existence was erased completely. With nothing to do but sit around, the girl has learned many games and got some crazy magic skills. She was able to summon a smartphone or laptop and could connect to internet. 

It was a day like any other as the girl has mastered lot of new tricks. Now, the interior of the temple looked more like a living room with the tv, a couch, game consoles and a kotatsu. 

It was never warm inside the temple and there was never any sunlight. Since she had nothing to do, the formerly idol of her school has turned into an otaku. She only got access to old games and movies but nothing recent. Of course, that was expected with the among of power she had. It was still a long road before she would be able to connect to the real internet and play online multoplayer game. 

On that day, the girl sat on the couch, a controller in hand while playing a fighting game on the Nintendo Entertainment System. "I wonder how Himeko is now... I don't even know how many years was it." 

To be honest, she has stopped counting after 1200 days. Well... she lost count in truth. She was not even sure the people she knew back then were still alive. Loneliness has made her unsensitive about that though.

Chikane has already managed to clear tons of games and could call herself a professional by now. After all, she has been stuck there and probably will never be able to find the outside world again.

Or she thought...

As the girl placed the controller down and let go of a sigh, she saw a bright light coming from the ceiling. "What is going on?"

Her question was left unanswered as the light engulfed everything in the room and the brunette had no other choice but to close her eyes. It felt as her body was floating in emptiness for a while before she stopped feeling anything.

She tried opening her eyes but they refused to. The girl couldn't feel her body either and so stopped resisting. "Is that it?"

She remained in the silence for a good hour until another light engulfed the surrounding. The priestess felt as if she was dragged inside a bright tunel and couldn't resist.

The travel was fast and at the end of the trip, she found her body back.

Chikane blinked. She saw herself wearing Himeko's dress. Looking down at her hands and then touching her face, she was still herself. She had her body but saw something similar to herself in front of her.

"Good morning, my other self!"

The moon miko blinked again as the person's voice was very similar to hers. Looking around, she was in what seemed like a totally different world. True there was a grond, a grassy soil and a tall tree near them. Not very far from their position was water, maybe ocean according to the waves.

The most surprising spectacle was in the sky though. Several large planets, or their silhouette could be seen floating and the stars seemed to shine brighter.

"What is this place?"

Her lookalike chuckled. "This is the world I have created."

"But who are you?" The neet asked.

"Me? I am your alternate self." The other girl explained. "Maybe you never noticed but after Himeko killed Chikane, we separated and created two different entities. You are the light part and I am the dark part."

The one wearing the purple dress raised a hand as to stop her other self. That was too much information and she needed time to process. "Wait one minute." She walked toward the three and sat near it, her back against it, the dry grasses feeling as comfortable as a mat.

"I was also prisoner of the temple but you never noticed me since I hid around." The dark self walked beside her other self and sat down as well. "When you were summoning consoles, I was trying to build a world or something about other dimensions." She sighed. "Since we have eternity and nothing to do, I thought about having a world all to myself would be great but you felt too pitiful so I brought you here."

Light!Chikane looked down. She didn't like being called pitiful but it was the sad truth. She still couldn't accept the situation. "Well... I guess I should thank you... I was kind of feeling lonely after all that time."

The orange-clad girl remain silent for a while, looking at the sky. "37 years, 3 months and 6 days." She said out of sudden, earning her other self's attention. "I never stopped counting..."

"You..." Light!Chikane looked at her dark self. On a closer look, she seemed really sad and lonely and a little desperate. Unlike the purple-clad miko, this girl kept believing in hope and still kept hurting herself. Light!Chikane reached her arms to take her other self in a hug. "Sorry for not noticing you. I promise I will not leave your side again."

The other girl didn't say anything as she just dug her face on her other self's chest. "All I wanted was to be with the girl I like but then you had to make a stupid heroic act of sacrifice. I hate you."

"Is that so?" The purple-clad girl smiled gently as she raised the other girl's face to see tears on her cheeks. "I am sorry for always hurting you. I know you are always doing your best so we could be happy." She ran her thumbs on Dark!Chikane's face, wiping her tears. "In the end, I wonder if I am not the evil one and you are the good side."

There was a very moment of silence before the dark self dug her face back on the other girl's chest, giving a cute pout. "I want to go on a walk." She said with an annoyed voice.

It took Light!Chikane a moment before understanding and started to chuckle. "I never knew I was a tsundere~" She teased. Her other self ran her hands around until reaching the other girl's side and pinched them. "Ow ow ow. I give up! I am very ticklish there." The light self begged.

Dark!Chikane puffed her cheeks childishly as she didn't listen. "Promise you'll never tease me again."

"I promise."

These words were enough to free her and the dark self stood up, offering a hand. The purple-clad priestess accepted the offer with a smile and started walking alongside her other self as they walked the seaside. The dark self didn't say anything for the next few hours until another idea came in her mind. "After this, we are going to play game together and sleep together and walk together again and, and..."

The other just chuckled. "You really are a spoiled one." She teased again and before receiving another pinching from her newlymade friend, quickly apologized. "But I guess it was thanks to you I managed to become strong so I thank you! Worry not, I will always remain with you from now on."

"Of course! You can't get away from me."

The two of them walked hand in hand toward the endless horizon, following the coast of the ocean they didn't know about.

[-x-x-x-]

**A/N: This challenge turned harder than expected.**

**Originally, my plan was to have Chikane cloning herself and having a nice selfcest moment but then realized something like this might work. I just recently rewatched the old yuri anime and decided to take part in a challenge from Facebook. I hope the quality is acceptable.**

**That's all for now.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
